


Kick in the Ass

by 3egg



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3egg/pseuds/3egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Lone Wanderer is in a coma after she launches Project Purity, everyone deals with the fact that she might not wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick in the Ass

Caron was never one for words hell he was never one for feelings either, But seeing Ele’s lifeless body hooked up to multiple tubes and life support wires broke him, this wasn't how he thought this would end. Maybe she could have survived without a scratch and say to him: “What! I’m a lot tougher than I look Charon!” Or maybe she would die gracefully and with a purpose, but this was not what he imagined.

Charon and Butch stood by her bedside for days waiting for her body to move. For her to make her snarky teenage comments that he would just roll his eyes at, but she just lied there. He remembered her telling him that she loved the smell of a doctor's office, explaining that it always reminded her of her father, but all he could smell was death.

He would often look over at Butch holding on to Ele’s hand almost forget how young they both were, Butch had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep and his entire body seemed to be weighed down by the fat that the love of his life was on the tipping point between life and death.

They were told multiple times about her condition, the radiation blast she was in at Project Purity was so severe it caused her to go into a coma. The Brotherhood medical staff tried their best to flush out the radiation in her body, but had no idea what effects that much radiation would have done to her brain. All they could do was hope.

There were people who came in to pay their respects to her for what she did for them. Many of the Brotherhood would try and offer kind words to both Charon and Butch but it fell on deaf ears. Eventually they stopped coming over and checking in on her. 

Butch tried to help in his own way, he sat at her bedside day after day and talked to her like she could hear, it was pathetic. But if there was a sliver of chance she could hear Charon was glad it was Butch talking to her.

“Hey El do you remember when I punched you in the face and gave you that scar on your chin? An- and then my Mom made me come over and apologize? But instead you punched me in the face? Ha- do you remember that? The first one of many!” Butch stuttered out.

Charon looked over at Butch holding El’s hand, his eyes puffy and red. Butch had gotten skinnier in the past two weeks, he wasn't eating and wouldn't dare leave her side.

The first few days after the rotunda Butch walked around the Citadel like nothing was wrong with El. He would hit on the women and show off to all the paladins on how he “busted out of the vault single handedly”. But as the days went on he got more and more worried. He stopped thinking about other women. Instead he canceled himself in her room waiting for her to wake up.

It was strange to see him so gentle with her, all of the times Charon saw the two of them together he couldn't get them to stop arguing or fighting. But now he would only speak softly to her and hold her hand tenderly. The only time he would touch Ele before was when they would punch each other or give each other an awkward hug. 

“Nosebleed, I remember when you walked into the vault and saved me from that hellhole. You barely looked alive… but still as beautiful as ever. I can't wait to tell you how I feel when you wake up.” Butch choked out between sniffles.

Charon looked away from the two as Butch kissed her cheek and help her hand. He was never this loving when she was here. Charon heard Butch get up out of his chair and walk towards him.

“Hey Charon I’m gonna hit the hay, could you… I don’t know stay with her. Call me if anything happens ok?” Butch asked as he stalked out of the medical room.

Charon watched as Butch left the room, closing the door behind him. It was a while before Charon shook himself from his thoughts to look up at Eleanore and watch her from afar. her pale skin was now losing its beautiful sun kissed glow and was now replaced with the glow of the florescent light bulbs.

Charon pushed himself off the wall and stalked toward her bed. The clock said 9:47 but he knew it was somewhere around midnight. The beeping of the medical instruments that seemed to surround her small body, were repetitional and almost soothing in the Citadel. It helped everyone know she was still alright. He had found himself in the comfortable chair Butch was sitting in before and stared at her.

Charon knew Butch loved her, how couldn't he? Everyone in the wasteland loved her. Ele definitely wasn't the prettiest girl in the wasteland, but she was the most human. She held her head high in the face of evil even when she was scared, that's what made her beautiful. Ele loved everyone and everything around her and would definitely love Butch the way he loved her. That's what her father always taught her.

Her face was now pale after two weeks of not being in the sun. Her shaved black hair was now growing out to a shaggy length, and the usual angry furrow in her brow was now gone. This isn't you Ele.

This wasn't right, this wasn't right at all, Ele was supposed to be annoying him right now! She wasn't supposed to be doing this to him. Eleanore was the first one of his employers to not treat him like shit and he wasn't going let her die like this.

“Eleanor…” he spoke testing out his voice. “Eleanor… stop this. Stop this right now. Do you know how annoying it is to hear Butch talk about every moment you two spent together? What do you think is going to happen if you don’t wake up? Do you think Big Town will be ok? Or how about Megaton? Without you the whole Capital wasteland will go to hell. I know you feel like its your time but what about everyone else Ele? They are stupid without you!”

Charon was now on the edge of his seat speaking to El. He hadn't talked this much to her even when she was awake but he couldn't think of another thing to do but to scold her. Like a father would to his child.

That was when he saw it.

Her right hand had moved. It was quick but Charon definitely saw it. A little twinge of happiness speed through him as he stared at her moving hand. She was a fighter and he knew she only needed a kick in the ass to get her going. See.

She kept on moving her hand closer to him. What does she want? Charon moved his hand in disbelief as he touched her soft fingers to his rotting hand. She stopped moving for a second then slid her hand under his and kept it there. 

Charon looked at Ele’s face and smiled. This girl will be the death of me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of my work on FKM here: http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5646.html?thread=14012174#t14012174 I hope you like it! Maybe I'll write another chapter to this to tell her adventures in the future.


End file.
